tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry's Magic Box
* Michael Brandon |series=14 |series_no=14.20 |number=348 |released= * 8 November 2010 * 28 November 2010 * 20 December 2010 * 19 May 2011 * 6 October 2011 * 3 March 2012 * 24 December 2012 |previous=Merry Misty Island |next=Gordon and Ferdinand }} '''Henry's Magic Box' is the twentieth and final episode of the fourteenth series. Plot It is Christmas time on Sodor and Henry is alone in the sheds. He is not happy; he wants to be busy like all of the other engines. Soon, the Fat Controller arrives and gives Henry a special special. Henry has to take a special box from the docks to Farmer McColl's field and then tell the other engines to go to the field at teatime. The Fat Controller also tells Henry to take special care of the box. Henry soon collects the box and takes it to Farmer McColl's field. When the box is unloaded, Henry is worried about leaving the box all on its own in the field, but he knows he must tell the other engines to go to the field. So he chuffs off instead. He first meets Gordon at a junction, but is too worried about the box to tell Gordon to go to the field. Instead, he hurries back to the field to check on his box only to find that it is gone. In its place are five Christmas trees. Henry worries that the Fat Controller will be displeased, so goes to find the missing box. While looking for the box, he meets Toby and James at a junction, but he is so distracted about his box, he does not tell them to go to the field at teatime. When Henry arrives back at the field, he sees even more Christmas trees - but no box. At a junction, Henry meets up with Thomas and Percy, but he does not tell them to go to the field at teatime because he is still too distracted by the missing box. Henry continues looking for his box at the Fenland Track, Maithwaite, and sidings, but he cannot see his box anywhere. Henry sadly steams back to the field, where he sees an entire field of Christmas trees. The Fat Controller is there and explains that the trees were inside the box. Henry feels silly and knows that he must tell the engines to go to the field at once. He soon tells all the engines and, later that night, they all gather at Farmer McColl's field. However, the Fat Controller is absent. Suddenly, the Christmas trees are lit up by colourful festive lights and out from the forest comes the Fat Controller, dressed as Father Christmas. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Toby * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Gordon * Emily * The Knapford stationmaster * Annie and Clarabel * The Maithwaite stationmaster * The Ginger-haired Boy * Big Mickey * Farmer McColl * Father Christmas Locations * Three-Track Level Crossing * McColl Farm * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Maithwaite * The Fenland Track * Kirk Ronan Junction * Town Square * The Works * Great Waterton Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Henry, James, Percy and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, James and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Cranky Trivia * Going by production order, this is the second episode of the fourteenth series, but was supposedly held back to air during the Christmas season. * The episode was re-narrated for Merry Winter Wish UK DVD to replace the "Winter Holidays" lines with "Christmas Holidays" in 2011 due to Hilary Fortnam's negative complaint to HiT Entertainment over the episodes from the UK DVD, Little Engines, Big Days Out saying "Winter Holidays" instead of "Christmas." * The last episode to be dubbed in Swedish until, Number One Engine. * The last episode narrated by Claes Ljungmark in Sweden. Goofs * Toby is at Farmer McColl's field before Henry, despite the fact that Henry left before Toby and Toby needed to take on water. * At the end of the episode, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and Emily should have had head lamps added. Merchandise * Books - Henry's Magic Box In Other Languages Home Media Releases DVD Boxsets * Holiday Favorites * Thomas' Holiday Collection BRA * Holiday Express THA * Merry Winter Wish * Thomas' Tall Friend (Thai DVD) JPN * Thomas and Scruff (Japanese DVD) GER * Thomas and His Snowman-Party }} es:La Caja Mágica de Henry pl:Magiczna Skrzynia Henia ru:Волшебный ящик Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video